I Hate You
by EnAiSonoIchiIzureKirenaiNemuri
Summary: SakuIno yuri oneshot, Lemon, Rated M


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto Or Any Of His Other Associated Characters [ **

**Hey everyone, this is Ayame, here to say that this fic is LOOSELY based on one of my own physical experiences, the fight is anyway. My best friend and I got in a fight and I just kinda thought of this fic as I was walking home from her house, enjoy! **

**I Hate You…**

Sakura woke to the sun shining in through the windows, the birds singing, rain dripping from the trees outside. She looked around, bewildered 'this isn't my house' she thinks, looking around the purple clad bedroom. "Good morning billboard-brow" Ino greets, smiling from the doorway "Finally you've decided to get up" she looked back as her mother called her "Well get dressed Sakura, you know we're going to your house today so my mom can go to work…" she smiled, a smile that would always only be meant for Sakura. Sakura sighed, the mornings were never kind to her. She sat up, her hair a mess, her clothes scattered all around the room, and began to collect them from the floor. She pulled on her pants just as Ino walked through the door "Ah, ready to go yet Sakura?" she asked, holding the door open, her hand gesturing toward the living room.

"Yeah" she sighed, smiling as she saw Ino's mother collecting her things. They rushed out the door, climbing in the car, giggling and fighting playfully over the front seat. Finally Sakura pulled the belt around her, and smiled at Mrs. Yamanaka as she climbed into the seat next to her. "Sakura, can Ino spend the night tonight? I have to work late and I'd rather her stay with you, if it's alright" she said, looking over hopefully. Sakura looked back at Ino, "That'll be fine mom" she said, smiling widely.

As soon as they got there Sakura and Ino bolted from the car, throwing open the door to the house and making a mad dash for the computer. "Hi grandma, grandpa" Sakura said, not even looking at them. "Hello Sakura" they said in unison, smiling at her foolish antics. They both logged into their myspaces, talking for hours with their friends and fighting with their enemies. After awhile Sakura finally decided it was time for a change of scenery "C'mon Ino, let's go dance" but Ino had wanted to stay on the computer. "Inooooo" she whined, pulling on her "FINE SAKURA, SHUT UP!" she snapped…

"You didn't have to yell at me..." Sakura said, looking down dejectedly "I didn't fucking yell at you!" Ino protested, still looking at the screen "Well you don't have to be so pissy just because Shikamaru's mom doesn't like you" she pouted, walking out of the room, turning on the music. She angrily began to dance off her frustrations when finally Ino walked out. "Are you gonna dance with me now Ino-pig?" she asked, looking at her with brows furrowed. "No" Ino said simply, watching her dance. "Fine!" Sakura shouted, shutting off the music and turning on the video game system. "Sakura I don't want to play stupid video games, can't we do something fun?" "Like what? All you want to do is play on the fucking computer, so go ahead" she hissed, focusing even harder on the game.

"Oh my god Sakura, stop being such a bitch" she huffed, stomping out of the house. "Well if you want to do something, let's walk back to your house" she said, following suit. So Ino and Sakura talked about boys and school and life in general as the walked to Ino's. When they got there somehow something Ino said had made Sakura slightly angry and so she lightly punched Ino's shoulder.

Ino sneered and punched her back in the stomach two times harder. "Bitch!" Sakura hissed, reaching for Ino's hair. Ino reached for Sakura's as well and they pulled hard on each other's hair, both bending over as the other pulled down "let go!" Ino shrieked, pulling harder on Sakura's hair. "No, I don't trust you" Sakura cried, pulling harder on Ino's hair, hearing little "pops" come from the girl beside hers head. "Well I don't trust you" both girls held each others head down "on the count of three we both let go" Sakura proposed "No" Ino said "I don't trust you" so Sakura let go as well as Ino and both made a dash for Ino's house. "You're not going in there without me!" Ino yelled, glaring fiercely at the running girl next to her. Sakura watched for her opening and shoved Ino down in the grass, continuing to run toward the house, a triumphant smile on her face, a wicked smile. "Come back here you dirty little cunt!" Ino yelled catching back up. Then Sakura spun around, punching Ino hard in the stomach. Ino grabbed Sakura's hair as she went down, pulling her onto her chest. Sakura put out her hands, one bracing Ino's chest and one on top of Ino's face, blinding her. Both breathing hard, they said nothing until they had caught their breath. "Let go" Sakura huffed, pushing harder on Ino's breast that was cupped beneath her hand.

"No" Ino gasped, still catching her breath from the fall and the punch. Sakura gave one last hard push on Ino's breast then let go, in turn having her hair released from Ino's grip as they both hopped up, eager to be first. Sakura ripped open the door and dashed to Ino's room, Ino on her heels shoved her down onto the bed. "Sakura" she heaved, pinning her down to the bed. "What?!" Sakura sneered, reaching for her stuff. "You've been a naughty, naughty girl" Sakura gasped as Ino gripped her shirt and ripped it open, exposing her large, supple breasts. She grabbed them roughly, squeezing and kneading and sucking her hardened nipples. Sakura moaned as Ino's lips came crashing down over hers. "Inooooo" she moaned, grabbing the other's shoulders. Ino smirked and began to undo her own shirt and pants. "Ino" she pleaded, a furious blush creeping over her face. Ino stuck her hands up Sakura's skirt, rubbing her clit through her silky panties. She whimpered as Ino's hands undid her skirt and slipped her panties off as well as her own. Ino began to lower her head toward Sakura's womanhood, a smirk gracing her plump pink lips. Sakura gasped as she felt Ino's tongue begin to slip inside of her, playing with her clit and lapping at the pre cum that began to spill from Sakura's opening. "Ino please!" she pleaded, a moan escaping her lips. "Okay Sakura, I'll give you what you want" so Ino gave into Sakura's pleading moans as she inserted three fingers into her. "Ooooh Ino!" Sakura moaned, gasping at all the little touches and nips and sucks. Ino began to pump her fingers harder and faster as Sakura's moans and bucks became too much, causing her to come close to her peak. Ino came only moments after Sakura, panting and moaning, her bed stained with the memory of what they had done. "Sakura" she moaned "I hate you…"

**A/N: So this was a SakuIno one shot fic, tell me what you think of my first lemon, hope it wasn't too bad [**


End file.
